


wouldn't be good enough for me, no

by alfrescotree, vikitty



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfrescotree/pseuds/alfrescotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikitty/pseuds/vikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2x04, Gary tries to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wouldn't be good enough for me, no

"Miranda, wait," he pleads, holding up a bundle of papers. "Look, it’s all done. Tamara and I," he winces at the sound of her name, "It’s over." he says, his voice hopeful.

Her eyes drift over the page, and for a moment he sees a flicker of relief. But her expression hardens and she says nothing.

His chest tightens when she doesn’t respond. Isn’t this what she wanted? “I thought-” he starts, but he quickly thinks better of it.

She raises her eyebrows. “Okay, great.” she says darkly, turning to close the door.

"Never mind," he mumbles, tucking the papers under his arm, "I’m sorry."

She sighs and drops her arms in frustration. “You don’t get it do you Gary? Is this honestly what you thought this was all about?”

He bows his head slightly, afraid to look at her. She’s right, of course, he knows that a few signatures won’t erase what he did. But he can’t bear the alternative, the possibility that she might never forgive him. His eyes meet hers and he can’t help what comes out of his mouth next. “I- I just want us to go back to how we were.” he admits, his voice quiet.

Her face softens and she looks down for a moment. “Did you really think it would be that easy?”

When he doesn’t reply, she glances up expectantly at him.

“It was never about the marriage, you know. Not completely, anyway. It’s that you kept such a massive secret from me, that you didn’t tell me! You let me become friends with her and didn’t think to mention it?”

“When? When would it have been a good time to bring that up?!” he asks, exasperated, before running his hand over his face. “Look, look, I didn’t come up here to fight again. I just wanted you to see that I want to make this right, that I’ll do anything. Anything,” he repeats, and he’s not ashamed of the slight pleading tone in his voice.

She looks conflicted. “It’s only been a week. I think… I think I need time. And space. Away from you.”

It’s as though she’s reached out and slapped him across the face. He recoils, clutching the papers in his hands so tightly that he feels the paper begin to crease. “I… uh, okay.” He nods. He did tell her he’d do anything, and if this is her ultimatum, if these are her terms, then he’ll listen.

Even if the idea of being away from her kills him.


End file.
